The Nutty Adventures of Riley the Squirrel
by emmydisney17
Summary: Riley is a brown squirrel who has been raised by humans since he was found as an abandoned baby until the day he returns to his original home in Liberty Park where he becomes involved in the extraordinary heists of Surly Squirrel and his gang as they save the park from starvation, a cruel and selfish leader, a greedy mayor and more!
1. How it all Began

**The Nutty Adventures of Riley the Squirrel**

 **How It All Began**

It was a day like any other day in Oakton, a type of day that didn't seem like anything special was going to happen. It was a day like this when ten year old Andrea Johnson was walking home from school with her three best friends Aubry Steppingstone, Kaylie Cooper and Ava Riddel, all who went to the same school as Andrea and who almost do everything together during or after school. Today was Wednesday and the girls were already wishing it was Friday so they can have a lot of fun together instead of working on homework.

Just as they were about to turn a corner, something caught Andrea's eye, something small and furry.

Andrea stopped as she said "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Aubry asked

"That." Andrea said, pushing some garbage aside to see a sight that melted the girls' hearts at once; a tiny little brown squirrel, and judging by how small it was they knew right away this was just a baby squirrel.

"Awww! He's so cute!" Kaylie cooed

"And all alone, baby squirrels aren't suppose to be alone. Where are his parents?" Ava asked

"I don't know, but we can't just leave him like this." Andrea said "He'll die if we don't find a way to take care of him."

"I have an idea," Andrea said "I'll take him in."

She pulled out a plastic container from her backpack and reached out to the baby squirrel, who backed away fearfully

"There there, don't be afraid, we're not gonna hurt you." Andrea said

The squirrel whimpered in fear at the giants before him, even as his stomach started to growl hungrily.

"I think he's hungry." Ava said "What do baby squirrels eat?"

"I have no idea." Andrea said "But I think I have something for him."

She reached into her lunchbox and pulled out a remaining piece of apple from her lunch a few hours ago and said "Taste this."

Curiously and cautiously the baby squirrel reached out and pulled the apple piece close to him before he nibbled on it and then ate it to fill up his stomach.

"He likes it!" Andrea said "Now hop in."

The baby hopped into the container and looked at the girls happily, who fawned over him until they continued on their way home.

Andrea went up the stairs of her apartment home and saw her mother Faith Johnson and her father Howard relaxing on the couch together and watching TV. Andrea went over to them and said "Mom, Dad, look at what me and my friends found today."

"The first flower of spring?" Howard asked

"Nope, a baby squirrel!" Andrea said as she opened the container to show to her parents.

"A what?!" her parents asked in shock

Faith and Howard looked inside to see the baby squirrel, who was playing with his own tail and Howard said "Uh Andrea, why did you bring this little thing inside our house?"

"Look at him, he's an orphaned baby squirrel with no one to take care of him. You always say that nobody deserves a life on the streets so neither does this baby." Andrea said "Can we keep him, please? At least until he grows up?"

Howard and Faith looked at each other before Howard said "Honey, I don't know if this is such a good idea, he might cause a lot of trouble and who knows where this little guy came from."

"But... on the other hand," Faith said "It may teach you a few things about pet care and the responsibilities that come with it. Maybe it's just what we need around this boring little apartment."

"Now that you mention it," Howard said "We're not making much progress with a pet rock so... why not?"

Andrea smiled as she picked up the baby squirrel and nuzzled him against her cheek and he returned the affection by nuzzling her back. Howard and Faith got up from the couch to look at their newest, and furriest, member of their family in delight as the baby chirped at them in wonder.

"Now what are we going to name this little guy?" Howard asked "It can't be anything babyish cause he won't be a baby for long."

"And something that's easy to remember and pronounce." Faith said

"I think I may have one... how about Riley?" Andrea asked happily

"Perfect!" the three said at once.

* * *

That night Baby Riley was settled into a nest that his new family had made for him, right next to Andrea's bedside as he purred when she stroked her fingers alone his little body and she said "Don't worry about a thing our dear little Riley, nobody will ever hurt you while i'm looking after you. I'll love you forever."

Baby Riley smiled and curled up in his nest, happy and feeling nice and warm and very safe.

He took one last look at Andrea, who curled up in her bed, slowly falling into a deep slumber before he too fell asleep, dreaming about all the fun and adventures they will have together as they grow and explore their wonderful world without a care in the world.

He believed he and Andrea would always be together forever and ever... but fate had other plans.


	2. Riley's First Time Out

**Riley's First Time Outside**

"Wake up Riley, wake up."

Riley rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he woke up to the sound of his beloved friend Andrea. From infanthood he had grown up to a spunky, playful and lovable child who adored everything about his human family. He often wished he could go with them but they never allowed him to leave the house before and it made him feel very much alone.

He'd used his imagination to keep him company during those long, lonely days but it simply wasn't enough for him, he wanted real company, maybe a friend who was his size. The only things he had to play with during Andrea's absence were her toys. Miniature human like dolls and stuffed animals never did anything but that didn't stop Riley from having fun.

This time, however, things were different. Andrea decided it was time he got out to see the world and join them at the park for a picnic. Riley had never been outside before nor had ever been inside a park but he knew he was going to love it.

Andrea gently tucked him into her pocket and said "Get cozy Riley, it's going to be cold out today."

Riley did so, snuggling into the warmth of the coat pocket before he closed his eyes for a little snooze. Andrea and her parents left their apartment and walked towards the park where Riley peeked his head out to see the beauty of the lush, green park. Riley was amazed by the beauty of the park, so amazed he leapt out of Andrea's pocket to get a better view of the park.

Riley smiled and giggled as some leaves fell from the trees and landed on top of him. Riley rolled around in the ground as he tumbled down a hill and squealed with delight at the fun he was having.

He was having so much he bumped into someone as he cried out "Hey! Watch it you brat!"

Riley looked up to see a purple squirrel looking down at him as he dusted himself off. Riley was amazed, he had never seen another squirrel before, especially not a full grown one but Riley didn't notice how angry he was or how confused as the little kit reached out and hugged the purple squirrel tight.

"Hi! My name's Riley! And I love you!"

"WH-WHAT?!" The grown squirrel asked in shock "Get off me! You don't even know me!"

"What's your name then?" Riley asked

"Surly, and I live up to my name now get off!" The squirrel said again, shoving the little squirrel off him

Riley just clung on to Surly's feet, admiring them before Surly yanked them off. Surly sighed and was about to leave when he felt something had caught his tail and he turned to see Riley hugging his tail like a stuffed animal.

"Your fur is so purple and so soft." Riley said.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Surly said "Let go right now!"

"But your so fluffy!" Riley cried in delight.

"I'm not fluffy, it's furry and don't you have parents to get back to?" Surly asked

"I... Well... I don't have parents." Riley said

"What? Then who... wait... you don't look like any other kid in the park community. Your fur seems more... silky." Surly said before he realized what was going on "Wait... your a pet!"

"I am not a pet." Riley said as he pointed to his human family, who were having too much fun to realize he was missing "Andrea over there is my big sister."

"Oh brother, this is worse then I thought." Surly said "Okay kid, why don't you go back to your group and stay there, me and Buddy are-Buddy?"

Surly looked around for his friend who had been behind him until he turned back to see Buddy snuggling with Riley, who was giggling in delight "He's so snuggly."

"Buddy!" Surly exclaimed "Don't go all soft on him, he's a pet!"

"I am not a pet, and I can prove it." Riley said "Let me help you do whatever it is your doing."

"Not kid I am not gonna..." Surly then got an idea and he grinned saying "Well, actually it might not be such a bad idea."

Buddy looked at his partner in crime, feeling like Surly may have something nasty planned for the kit but Riley just wriggled out of the rat's arm and said "What do we do first?"

"We already have the supplies, now all we need are extra hands." Surly said "If your up to it."

"I'll do anything for you!" Riley said happily

"Just go up that tree and wait for us." Surly said

"Okay." Riley said

Once the kit was up on the top Buddy looked at Surly with a frown saying "What? Don't worry we're not going to hurt him, just scare him a bit so he runs back home. Besides, how hard can it be to handle a kid like him?"

Surly and Buddy ran up the tree and saw Riley hanging upside down from the branches as he said "Wheee! This is fun! I love climbing! And look down there, a doggie! I love doggies! And those people, they look smart! Do you wanna dress up in human clothes, I think Andrea's doll clothes can fit you right Mr. Surly?"

Surly almost fell over at the energy the kid was giving off as he rubbed his forehead and said "Okay, this IS going to be harder then I thought." He picked up Riley and placed him back down in front of him saying "Okay kid, focus on the plan. Then we can play."

"Yay!" Riley said

"Oh brother." Surly said as he rubbed his head as if a terrible headache was starting to form inside "This is going to be a very long day."


	3. The Heist goes Boom! Part 1

**The Heist goes Boom! Part One**

After a few minutes calming down the excitable Riley, Surly looked down at the men who were next to a nut cart and while they were busy with a grouchy young customer, who brought a police men to complain about being 'assaulted with nuts' he knew this was the perfect chance.

Surly got Buddy's attention by pulling his ears up to him and pulled down a scroll with drawings on it saying "Alright boys, here's the plan, that's us, there's the cart, we rob the cart-"

"Why is it a big squiggly ball?" Riley asked

"I didn't have time to draw everything," Surly said "Anywho we rob the cart and then we stuff ourselves silly all winter."

"You two look silly as big round balls." Riley said

"Oh brother." Surly said before he noticed Buddy looking down "What are you looking at Buddy?"

Then Surly saw a red squirrel and a gray squirrel scurrying to the side of an entrance where the nut cart was next to and said "Oh great, we've got company." Surly said "Into the pail Buddy."

"Why not me?" Riley asked

"Just help me lower this pail to the cart." Surly said

Riley grabbed onto the string and began to lower the pail with Buddy inside towards the cart at a slow but steady rate. They were halfway there when suddenly...

"What are you doing here Surly?"

Surly and Riley jumped when they heard a female voice and they let go of the rope and the pail fell on top of the cart with a thud. However nobody noticed the pail or the rat which made Surly and Riley sigh in relief

"Are you okay!?" Riley shouted but Surly covered his mouth with his paws and shushed him

"You want the whole park to hear you kid?" Surly asked in annoyance

"Surly, who is this?"

Riley and Surly turned to see the red squirrel looking at them in confusion, mainly Riley as the kit removed Surly's arms from his mouth and said "Hi, i'm Riley."

"Oh, hi... i'm Andie and-wait, Surly what are you doing with him?" Andie asked

"The kid offered to help me and I said yes, what helping others is a crime now?" Surly asked as he fiddled with a backpack made out of a crayon box "So your after this nut cart too?"

"Course I am, the park needs this." Andie said

"Well your too late sister, the boys and I got here first, and I ain't sharing." Surly said as he used a clothes pin to stick a spool of yarn to a branch.

"Oh yes you are, Fall's half over and the park is having the worst shortage in years, that nut cart could feed everyone." Andie said "Hey we'll work together, we can work out a deal."

"Pass me that metal thing." Surly told Riley.

Riley handed over the metal clip as Andie sighed "I just... don't get it. You have all the drive and ability to help the park but you never do, you know this is a chance to prove that Raccoon is wrong with you."

"Who's he?" Riley asked

"The park leader." Andie said

"No, he's a tyrant who rules everyone with an iron fist." Surly said with a low growl that meant one thing; sheer hatred.

"Is he really that bad?" Riley asked

"Yes!/No!" Surly and Andie replied at the same time. Surly and Andie looked at each other with surprise before Surly huffed and went back to what he was doing.

"Okay, instead of proving your not as bad as Raccoon makes you to be, do it for the park." Andie said "Stop thinking about yourself all the time."

"Maybe being nice for a chance won't be so bad." Riley said

"First, This conversation doesn't concern you kid." Surly said "You don't even live in the park. And second i'm independent, which means looking out for number one, got that?"

Andie sighed and said "I feel sorry for you Surly."

Surly blinked in surprise as the look on his face changed from cocky to sad... as if, he truly meant it. Suddenly the gray squirrel landed in front of Surly and said "Aha! Found him Andie, and in a tree no less."

"Who are you?" Riley asked

"What the-who is this?" Grayson asked "Your new sidekick?"

"I'm Riley." Riley said

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Grayson asked "Because I-wait a minute, very clever Surly, using this kid as a distraction to buy you more time to escape. I shall now arrest you before you interfere with the park's nut cart caper."

"It's okay Grayson," Andie said "I got him."

"No Grayson," Surly said "She doesn't, you better help her out."

Andie was so mad she lunged towards Surly but Grayson held her back. Andie snarled as she said "I'm just gonna rip your tail off!"

"Now, how about that date?" Grayson asked Andie

"Uh Mr. Grayson, Surly's leaving." Riley said

Grayson and Andie watched as Surly jumped from the branch and was propelled down by the string towards the cart like a super secret spy.

"That was thrilling!" Grayson said

Andie drove her elbow into his gut, making the gray squirrel let go of him and he cried "That was painful!"

Andie looked down from the branch at Surly and said "Oh this is going to end up bad."

"Don't worry, Surly's going to come back with the nuts and save the day like a super hero!" Riley said with a grin

Andie sighed and said "Riley, you... you have no clue what's going on here do you? And if you don't live in the park, where do you live?"

"With my human family." Riley said "Since I was a baby."

 _'Since he was a... wait, could this child be... no, it couldn't be' Raccoon said all the members of that poor squirrel family died. But still... could it be possible?'_ Andie thought to herself, remembering the original leader of the park before Raccoon took over when he died trying to find a different food source. There was no way this little boy was the leader's long lost son... could it?

She didn't have time to think about that now, she pushed the thought aside and focused on Surly and his scheme, with a feeling deep down inside her that something was about to go horribly wrong.


End file.
